If You Can't Join 'Em, Beat 'Em!
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Newest season of NXT, and the first twist starts in the beginning. Parker Maddison is your average girl, except she can wrestle men. With her pro being her childhood crush, veteran wrestler, Christian, she's bound to learn everything. But what happens when her old feeling come back? Find out right here. Read & Review! Christian/OFC Rated M for mature content in later chapters.
1. New Season Of NXT

**NXT started with Matt Striker standing in the ring. "Welcome to another season of NXT. This season has surprises in store for everyone. So, without further ado, meet the pros!" Everyone gave a standing ovation as the eight pros walked to the ring. In order, the pros were Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk, John Morrison, Yoshi Tatsu, and finally, Christian. **

**"Alright, pros, are you ready to meet your rookies?" When everyone nodded, Striker continued. "Okay. Zack, here is your rookie. From San Jose, California, standing at 6 ft. 4 in. tall and weighing in at 240 pounds, Joshua Bander!" Joshua walked down the ring, wearing black shocks, brown board shorts and a black wife beater. His black hair was spiked just like Zack's, he definitely qualified as a broski. Sliding in the ring, he walked to his pro, who instantly offered a fist bump, and he accepted it.**

**"Alright. Cody, here's your rookie. From Mobile, Alabama, standing at 5 ft. 9 in. tall and weighing in at 215 pounds, Kale Robins!" A black man walked down the ramp in name brand South Pole jeans, a white singlet and brown construction boots. Once in the ring, he just stood next to Cody.**

**"Wow, not very humorous, are you, Kale? Anyway, Sheamus, your rookie is from Queensland, Australia, standing 6 ft. 8 in. tall and weighing in at 275 pounds, Steven Logan!" Steven walked down and smiled at everyone. He fit the whole good-kind-of-guy persona. Wearing a gray tee, plain blue jeans and black Rebocks. Once in the ring, Sheamus gave him a man hug.**

**"Kofi, your rookie comes from São Paulo, Brazil, standing at 6 ft. and weighing in at 226 pounds, Ayres Maia!" Ayres had a slim build, so he was made for high flying. He wore a gray wife beater, black skinny jeans and gray nikes. Once in the ring, he only smiled at the crowd and stood next to Kofi.**

**"Wow, a future high flyer. Punk, your rookie is from the Everglades in Florida, standing at 6 ft. 10 in. tall, weighing in at 282 pounds, Holata Middleton!" Holata, with his long black hair, walked down, with no shirt, but brown construction boots and worn blue jeans. Once in the ring, Punk gave him a pat on the back, which Holata returned.**

**"We now have the first Native American wrestler since Chief Jay Strongbow. Now, John, your rookie comes from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, standing 6 ft. 2in. tall and weighing 238 pounds, Jackson Gilmore!" Jackson walked down and wore a denim jacket with no shirt on underneath to show off his abbs, black jeans and white hightops. And his hair was shoulder length and black. Once in the ring, John gave him a man hug, which was returned.**

**"Wow, you guys could be twins. Yoshi, your rookie hails from Mexico City, Mexico, standing 5 ft. 7 in. tall and weighing in at 195 pounds, Chimo Ortiz!" Chimo walked down the ramp wearing a black traditional luchalibre mask. No shirt, just blue jeans that went past his knees and black wrestling boots. Once in the ring, he bowed to Yoshi, showing the Japan Native his traditional respect. Yoshi grinned and bowed back, showing mutual respect.**

**"And last, but certainly not least, Christian, your rookie is from Charlotte, North Carolina, standing 5 ft 3 in. and weighing in at 110 pounds, Parker Maddison!" The final rookie was truly a shocker. It was a girl. Red shoulder length hair with neon blue streaks, neon blue converses, brown cargoes that were low rise, showing lining of her white girl boxers, silver studded belt and neon blue suspenders hanging from her hips, and a neon blue and red plaid sports bra, like AJ's. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. When she stood up, she went to stand next to Christian, smiling like a school girl.**

**"Now that the rookies have been introduced, pros, it is time for their first challenge. And it's called 'Name the Music'." Each rookie was handed an air horn as the pro left the ring to sit on the stage. "The rookies must name the Superstar that matches the theme song. Each correct answer earns you a point. The one with the most points is the winner. Now, first song..." **

**The song was called "No More Words". Parker immediately blew her horn. "Parker! Name the Superstar." Striker held his mic in front of her.**

**"Jeff Hardy." She said in a sweet voice.**

**"Is it Jeff Hardy?" Striker asked. The dinged and he said, "That is correct! It's the Charismatic Enigma. Next song please."**

**"You Think You Know Me" Played and both Chimo and Parker blew their horns. But Chimo was a little faster. "Chimo! If you get this wrong, I go to Parker."**

**"Edge." He answered simply. The buzzer went off, showing that he was wrong.**

**"No, not Edge. Do you know, Parker?" Striker asked.**

**She nodded excitedly as she answered, "Edge & Christian." She then pretended to do a five second pose as a laugh, and the WWE Universe loved it, even Christian was smirking.**

**"Is it Edge & Christian?" The bell dinged. She was right. "Correct! Great job, Parker. On a roll so far. Try getting this next one."**

**"Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" played, and all the guys had no clue. Parker smirked as she looked at them. She decided to wait a little, and started head banging to the beat. After ten seconds of fun, she blew her horn and laughed. "Parker, you seem to know these songs. Care to enlighten us."**

**"Seriously, am I the only one who remembers this. It has to do with something Christian was involved in. What I mean is the leader of the Alliance, Stephanie McMahon." She answered as if what she was saying was logical.**

**"Is it Stephanie McMahon?" Once again, the bell rang. The WWE Universe cheered for her. "Correct! So far, Parker is dominating this season. You guys better catch up or you'll get schooled by a girl." Everyone chuckled. "Next song, please."**

**"Move Along" played and, of course, Parker got it. "Parker! I might as well stand next to you." Striker stood next to the North Carolina native and held out his mic.**

**"Layla." Was her answer.**

**"Is it Layla?" He asked. The bell once again dinged. "Wow, believe it or not, we're halfway through the songs. So, since there's only four left, if you get the next one, Parker, you win and earn one immunity. So, play the next song."**

**"Viva La Raza" started and Parker just snatched the mic and answered. "Eddie Guerrero!"**

**"Is it Eddie Guerrero?" Striker asked when he got his mic back. The bell dinged and the fans cheered. "Alright, first challenge won by Parker Maddison."**

**Parker jumped and screamed. Her first challenge wasn't even that challenging. But a victory none the less. Striker looked at the camera and said, "When we get back, these rookies will tell us a little bit about themselves."**


	2. Who Are They?

**"Welcome back to NXT. Our eight new rookies just tried to compete, but our lovely Parker Maddison had schooled the boys by matching over half of the songs to their Superstar. But now, we're going to hear a little bit about each rookie." Striker said.**

**The Titantron then started showing a video of Joshua Bander. _"My name is Joshua Bander. I'm twenty-seven. And I'm the next break out Superstar." It then showed a picture of him as a toddler sitting on a surf board with an older man. "When I was little, all I ever wanted to be was a pro surfer like my dad. He started this dynasty for our family. Ever since he went pro, my older brother and sister trained to be pros." It then showed a picture of him sitting between two older kids who everyone assumed were his sister and brother. "When I was seven, my brother and sister were fighting over the remote one night. And while they weren't looking, I snatched it and started changing the channel. I kept pushing that button, y'know, click, click, click. And I don't know why, but after a few clicks, the remote stopped working. I was mad until I saw that it stopped on a channel that showed two men in a wrestling ring. My brother and sister stopped fighting when they saw what I was watching, so they turned and sat with me, and after that night, I was hooked." A home video played of Joshua in high school, wrestling in a wrestling ring in the gym. "My family worried. And it's not uncommon for family to worry about you, so when I went to college, I got my degree in engineering, and they calmed down a little. But while I was doing my job at the local autoshop, I was practicing wrestling." It then showed Joshua standing in the ring and staring at the camera. "I don't care who I have to face. I don't care what I have to overcome. I'm gonna win this season of NXT."_**

**"Wow. You seem determined, Joshua." Striker said. "Well, let's see what Kale had to say."**

**The Tron showed a video of Kale Robins. _"My name is Kale Robins. I'm thirty-two years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." It then showed a picture of Kale as a toddler being held by an older woman. "I was raised by my momma. She's the strongest person I know. The one thing she taught me was to work hard for what you want or you won't get it." It then showed Kale as a teenager in a picture with a another teenage boy standing next to Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka. "My first time watching wrestling was with my uncle. He worked as one of the stage hands for World Wrestling Federation. He got tickets for me and my friend, Elijah, and they were front row seats for WrestleMania VII. And the match I remember being the most excited about was The Undertaker vs Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka. I thought Jimmy was so cool, even though he lost. And my uncle let me and Elijah go backstage to meet him. "I saw him and I was like all, 'Yeah, man! You were so amazing! I wanna do that stuff!' And he told me, 'If you really wanna do this, you gotta work hard and never give up.' So, I take it to heart." It then showed a picture of Kale with Elijah and both were holding what looked like tag team title belts. "Elijah and I had the same dream, but he felt he wasn't quite ready. He told me, 'Go on ahead, I'll meet ya there.' I don't care about the other rookies. I'm here to win."_**

**"Okay, Kale. Wow, Jimmy Snuka. That's incredible. Now, let's here from Steven."**

**The Tron then showed a video of Steven. _"G'Day. I'm Steven Logan. I'm twenty-six years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." It showed what looked like a seven-year-old Steven holding a joey kangaroo. "I've always thought that my future would be with animals. Being from Queensland, everywhere you look, there's wildlife. Even when I was a kid, everyone would call me the next Steve Irwin or this generation's Dundee. I just laugh it off, all in good fun." A picture of Steven as a teenager standing next to an older woman, both in front of a building with a sign that read "Logan's Second Chances", and Steven was holding a baby fox with a black collar around its neck. "My mum owned a rescue center for as long as I can remember, still does to this day." A recent picture of Steven showed that he was holding up a five foot crocodile. "I actually gained my wrestling ability by literally wrestling with the crocs. Rescuing them, you've gotta restrain them, and it's a two-person job. I would restrain them while Mum would use the rope. I got bigger and stronger and eventually, I started wrestling in bars and was seen by a talent scout. I tried out for WWE, got in, and here I am today. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to prove myself."_**

**"Okay, I'll admit, that was cool. Alright, next we have Ayres."**

**A video of Ayres started. _"My name is Ayres Maia. I'm thirty years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." A picture of Ayres in a gym with two older boys was shown. "Living in Brazil, it's never easy. My brothers always teased me about being the smallest boy in the family. Even my mother would call me her 'Macaco Pequeno' which, in Portuguese, means Little Monkey." A picture showed Ayres at seven years old with his older brothers in a wrestling ring standing next to Chris Jericho when he was in the Mexican Circuit. "My first time watching wrestling was when my family went to Mexico on vacation. My dad bought tickets to watch this guy who called himself 'Corazón de León', and he was an amazing high flyer. And some time later, I was watching WCW and saw the same guy go by the name 'Chris Jericho'. I was amazed at the fact that he went from wrestling in Indy Circuits to a famous professional wrestling industry like World Championship Wrestling." A picture of Ayres as a teenager playing soccer. "The only sports that I loved were soccer and wrestling. But there are no professional wrestling lessons for kids. So, until I went to college, I played soccer, which actually taught me speed and to be light on my feet." A home video of Ayres showed him executing a perfect moonsault and pinning his opponent. "My wrestling career in Indy Circuits has been incredible. But I'm ready to take the WWE by storm. No one deserves this opportunity more than I do."_**

**"That's really cool, Ayres. Next is Holata." Striker said.**

**_Holata's video started. "My name's Holata Middleton. I'm twenty-five years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar."_ _It showed a picture of Holata as a little boy holding one big fish with each hand. "I was raised by my father and mother. My father's half Seminole and my mother's Cherokee, which means I'm two different Native Americans. My name is actually Seminole for Alligator." It then showed a picture of him as a teenager holding a coyote pup. "Being raised by Native Americans in the Everglades, you learn how to take care of yourself before you become a teenager. By then, you're considered half a man. And with my family, when you become half a man, the leader gives you a challenge to overcome in life. Mine is to fight for my people. When I say 'my people', I mean my loved ones as well as my heritage." It then showed Holata in a home video. In it, he's in a wrestling ring and he picks his opponent up and slams him down with a Facebuster. "Of course, I thought it meant to literally fight, but now that I'm older, I actually am proud of what I've done in my past." A picture of Holata showed him holding a little girl in his arms. "I made myself strong. But my daughter, Hachi, makes me even stronger. When she sees me in the ring, she cheers when I win. And when I lose, she'll tell me that I'll get them next time. Her name actually means 'stream'. She told me that she couldn't wait to see me on TV. But I think she's more excited about me being in the same ring as CM Punk, who, besides me, happens to be her favorite wrestler." He chuckled as he said the last sentence. He then looked into the camera."For not only myself, but my baby girl as well, I'm gonna win NXT."_**

**The Universe said "aww". Punk chuckled and gave Holata two thumbs up. Striker then continued. "Jackson, let's hear about you."**

_**Jackson's Video started. "My name is Jackson Gilmore. I'm twenty-six years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." A picture of Jackson as a boy standing with Edge and Christian was shown. "My heroes were, for most of my life, Edge and Christian. Going to the Pay Per View where the first tag team ladder match took place, I was there in the crowd, on my feet, giving both teams a standing ovation. And I even went to RAW is WAR the next night. I had managed to find them and a picture with them." The next picture was of him shanding in front of a high school. "Everyone in high thought I was a joke. But after I started working out and getting bigger, guys were afraid of me, and the chicks drooled over me. I was in the locker room by myself and was changing one time, and I hear giggling. I turn around and find two cheer leaders trying to watch me undress. It was then that I realized I needed to find a promotion that would hire me. If chicks were sneaking around just to watch me get naked, then I needed to do more that show off in front of them." A of Jackson picture holding up a championship belt was shown. "I love wrestling more than anything else. They might as well give a contract to sign, 'cause I'm gonna win anyway."**_

**"A little over confident, aren't ya, Jackson?" Striker joked. "Now, next up is Chimo."**

_**"My name is Chimo Ortiz. I'm twenty-seven years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." A picture of Chimo as a kid being held up on an older man's shoulder in a wrestling ring that looked like it was in a backyard. If you looked close enough, you could see it was Eddie Guerrero. "I was born in El Paso, Texas. And being from El Paso, you were an idiot if you didn't know who Eddie was. I was his neighbor as a kid. And everyday, after I finshed chores or homework, I'd go next door to hang out with the Guerreros. And out of all of them, it was Eddie who took me on as a prodigy. He taught me the things that were key when it came to high flying." A picture of Eddie and Chimo was shown with both of them in the air doing a Frog Splash on opposite sides of the ring. "I was too young to be in WCW and WWE at the time he left, but he found ways for me to be a part of it. That street fight between Eddie and Cena, I was one of the guys in the lot. It took a lot of restraint not to beat him down before Eddie got there." A picture of Chimo in a wrestling ring, wearing a Guerrero shirt and pointing to the sky. "When Eddie passed, it killed me. It was before I was going to move to Mexico City when I heard about it. I stayed for the funeral and the reading of the will. When they read the will, it said that he left four of his low riders to me, saying 'Chimo, you're the son I never had and I'm proud of you. Go chase that dream, Homie.' I know I'm not Eddie, but No One Can Beat Latino Heat. And I plan to bring back Latino Heat." Chimo then looked up. "Viva La Raza, Bro."**_

**Everyone cheered for Chimo. "Chimo, I'm holding you to that promise." Chimo nodded before Striker went to the last rookie. "And last, but most certainly not least, Parker Maddison. Why do I have a feeling that this will be interesting?" Everyone chuckled as Parker sheepishly shrugged.**

_**"My name is Parker Maddison. I'm twenty-three years old. And I'm the next break out Superstar." A picture of Parker as a toddler, being held up by an older man, with six boys standing around him was shown. "I was raised with my six brothers by my father. I think I practiced being a wrestler more growing up than in college. I'm the youngest of seven kids, and to top it all off, I'm the only girl." A picture of a younger Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Chyna, who was hugging Parker. "My dad couldn't afford much, mostly because he was a single dad, and if that's not bad enough, he had to provide for seven children. But one day, Dad had was taking me home from the dentist and on the way, we saw a car on the side of the road. My Dad always talks about Karma, so he decided to help. We walked over to offer help. And Dad didn't watch wrestling nearly as much as me and my brothers, so he didn't know who it was. All he said was, 'Wow, you guys are big.' The people who were in that car were Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Chyna. I was like all, "No, Dad! That's D-Generation X. Hbk, I'm a huge fan. Triple H, you are so cool. Chyna, you're tougher than most boys.' They smiled and Dad helped them with a flat. After words, Dad decided to take a picture." It then showed a picture of Parker as a teenager wearing a Stone Cold shirt that read F*CK FEAR' and holding up a sign that read:**_

_**IF YOU THINK  
ERIC BISCHOFF  
IS MISSING HIS NUTS  
GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!**_

_**"My brothers treated me just like they treated each other. I toughened up so I could keep up. By the time I was in high school, I could wrestle any man who challenged me." Another picture showed Parker wearing a Christian shirt that read 'HIT THE SWITCH!' and holding a sign that read:**_

_**VINTAGE  
PEEP!**_

_**with and arrow pointing down. "Some people ask me if I think I'll go pro and wrestle guys like Randy Orton or John Cena. And my answer is I don't think, I know."**_

**"I knew it would be entertaining." Parker smiled at Striker's comment. "Looks like you got a serious Peep here, Christian."**

**Christian smiled winked at her. Parker nearly screamed. Thankfully, she bit her tongue in time.**

**"Okay, tonight, every rookie face each other in a Battle Royal. The winner will not only receive immunity, but will replace Michael Cole on commentary on this week's SmackDown! and next week's RAW." Everyone screamed in excitement. "So, rookies, go back to the lockerrooms and quickly change into your ring gear, 'cause that match is gonna happen next."**

i just want reviews. is that 2 much 2 ask for?


	3. Battle Royal!

_**IMPORTANT! WHEN IT COMES TIME, I WILL ASK MY READERS WHO THEY WANT TO HAVE VOTED OFF. YOU DECIDE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I ASK FOR YOUR VOTE. I WANT YOUR VOTES TO BE PMed, NOT REVIEWED. REVIEWD VOTES TAKE THE SUSPENSE AWAY. SO, AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, AFTER LEARNING ABOUT EACH ROOKIE, I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU WANT VOTED OFF. PM YOUR VOTE TO ME.**_

* * *

Coming back from commercial, it was decided to do some promos. Parker had finished getting changed. All she really did was tape her wrists. She sat in a steel chair in front of Christian. "So...you want to call you Christian, or what?"

"'Jay' will be just fine. Do you have any name you like to be called?" The current InterContinental Champion asked.

"I'll stick with 'Parker'."

"I always thought that was a boy's name. I know it's a last name, but I didn't know it could be a first name."

Parker smirked. "I used to be called 'The Girl With Two Last Names' since Ricky Bobby was the guy with two first names." Both of them chuckled. "So what should our promo be?"

"I'm thinkin' the whole 'teenage-crush' kinda thing. You know, you crushed on me when you were younger and now you're my rookie. It'll be very funny for the fans." Jay had his signature smile when he finished.

_You have no idea how true that is, sweetheart. _Parker was screaming on the inside. "I like that idea." She said.

"So, what's with the cargoes?"

"When I was a kid, my brothers always wore them. And for Christmas, each of them bought me a pair. Since then, I only shop at Hot Topic and Spencer's." She explained. "The only other woman I can remember that wore cargoes is Lita. I figured I should bring back that kind of fashion image. Plus, these ones were custom made for wrestling." Parker smirked. "So you think we should wing it?"

"I think that'll work." Both wrestlers walked out toward the interview spot. Josh Matthews stood there and smiled when he saw them

"Hey, guys. You ready for your first promo, Parker?"

"You bet, Josh." And with that, they started.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce one of the competetors in the Battle Royal, accompanied by her pro, Christian, the lovely Parker Maddison." Parker came into view with Christian right next to her. She had the school girl grin on, and was bouncing in excitement. "Parker, you are the only woman in this season of NXT. You have to tell us, how does that make you feel?"**

**"I feel honored, to be honest. People have always said that I'm too agressive to fight women. So this is a great alternative." She answered.**

**"I see. Can you tell us who your favorite Superstar is?" Josh asked.**

**Parker's grin widened. "He's standing right next to me, Josh. It's a total honor to have a man as experienced as Christian. He's done it all in this industry, and now he's gonna teach me. Plus, look at that smile. That's total a bonus!" Everyone "ooh'd" to that answer.**

**"Is there any woman in this industry you believe could be a great tag partner that maybe you could teach to face men?" Josh asked.**

**"Well, there is one girl. AJ's got great potential."**

**"Wait. AJ? The crazy chick?" Christian interrupted.**

**"Yeah. C'mon, man. Think about it. She's original. She's got a great personality, both in and out of the ring. And she has looked into the eyes of the Big Red Monster and didn't show any fear. Hell, she skipped around him, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. And she's not crazy." Parker looked at the floor briefly then back at Christian. "She's just more open minded than others."**

**"I take it you were called crazy a few times, Parker?" The interviewer guessed.**

**"Sadly, yes. I might look like this cool tom boy, but I was bullied as a kid. I told my brothers and they protected me until I learned to defend myself. So, by the time I got to junior high, I was respected as both a person and a woman." Parker explained. But everyone booed when someone walked up behind her. Turning around, Parker flinched when she saw it was Daniel Bryan. "AHH! That goatface is even uglier in person." The Universe laughed.**

**"Oh, you think you're real special, don't you," Daniel then leaned in close to her face as he seethed the next word. "Rookie."**

**Parker looked between Josh and Christian. "Okay, I did this when I tried out to be a cheerleader, even though they told me I could never be one. Dumb bitches. Let's see if I remember the words...**

**'Brick Wall/Waterfall  
Daniel Think He Got It All  
But He Don't/ And I Do  
So Boom With Yo' Atttitude  
Peace/ Punch/ Cap'n Crunch  
I Got Something You Can't Touch  
Bang Bang/ Choo Choo Train  
Watch Me Now Just Do My Thing  
Reece's Pieces/ Buttercup  
Mess With Me/ I'll Mess You Up'"**

**The Universe exploded with cheers and laughter. Even Josh and Christian cracked a smile. Parker then smirked as she spoke. "Pick up a knife and fork, baby, 'cause you just got served." And with that, Parker and Christian left and the promo ended.**

"You think I did alright?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the look on Daniel's face? Josh always has to keep a straight face and even _he _smiled. Now it's time for your match."

Parker was so excited. It was time to prove herself. The one thing she always made up for when having difficulty in a match was to be the one to bring comic relief. She hoped to bring a lot of comic relief.

**"Welcome back to NXT. Tonight, our rookies are going to be in a Battle Royal. The winner will take Michael Cole's place on commentary for a week. Now, let the rookies come out and ring the bell."**

**All the rookies walked out and stepped into the ring. once all eight were there, the bell rang.**

**Jackson decided to be an idiot and went to grab Parker. She bent backwards, doing what Jerry Lawler would call a Matrix. That initiated the the match. Everyone went to grab someone and throw them out. of the ring. But two rookies knew how the game was played. They both slid under the bottom rope and waited outside the ring. Parker and Chimo. They decided to talk to each other. They watched the other guys fighting, and the first to be eliminated was Jackson.**

**Parker ran to the side where Jackson was thrown. She stood next to him and laughed. Jackson didn't find it funny at all. He stood and started yelling at her. It was hard to hear exactly what was said, but one word was heard. "BITCH!" Jackson yelled. Parker's cheerful expression vanished and was replaced with rage. She grabbed his arm and Irish Whipped him into the barracade. Everyone on the other side jumped back. **

**Jackson tried to stand, but Parker yanked him up and set him up for a Suplex. Once his arm was over her shoulder, she pulled him up and threw him over her head. When she was finished, she spat on him and walked away. **

**Chimo warrily looked at the young woman before she waved her hands as in telling him she wouldn't do anything to him. They both went back to talking. They noticed Joshua climbing up one of the turnbuckles. Turning to each other, they played Rock/Paper/Scissors. Parker got Paper and Chimo got Scissors. Chimo silently cheered whereas Parker pouted. With that done, Chimo waited for Joshua to fully climb up the turnbuckle before leaping onto the ropes and pulling him down. Getting him to stand on th apron, he wrapped his arms around the Californian and jumped onto the ground. Being eliminated, Joshua was mad and walked up the ramp to stand next to Zack.**

**Parker saw an opportunity to eliminate Holata. The others were trying to push him over the rope. Since he was the biggest rookie, it was hard, even with three others trying to push him over. She knew that if she got his legs up, the others would push him over a lot more easily. She ran up and fro the outside of the ring, she pushed his legs up, giving the others an advantage. Kake, Steven and Ayres lifted Holata over the rope and pushed him off the ring.**

**The three in the ring looked at each other and didn't know who to throw out next. Steven made the mistake of standing to close to the ropes. Both Kale and Ayres Double Clothes Lined the Australian over the rope, crashing to the ground. Sadly, Kale stayed next to the ropes to gloat. Ayres took advantage of that and Drop Kicked him over the ropes.**

**Chimo and Parker slid back into the ring and faced Ayres. They decided to do what he and Kale did and Double Clothes Lined him. It surprisingly worked. Now the last two faced each other. Chimo ran over and picked Parker up, bridal style. He walked over to the ropes and dropped her over, thinking she landed on the ground. She still held on to the ropes and pulled herself up onto the apron. Once standing, she whistled. When Chimo turned around, he looked shocked. So, he charged. When he was close enough, Parker grabbed his arm and pulled him over the rope. She pulled him hard enough to send him onto the ground. The bell rang, showing Parker's victory.**

**"Alright, Parker. You're the winner of the Battle Royal!" The Universe exploaded. Everyone went nuts over the young girl. "You get to replace Michael Cole on SmackDown! and RAW. Congradulations."**

**Christian walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, huggiong his rookie. Parker's eyes widened from the physical contact. Chills ran over her skin. She kept telling her self how it was only because of her teenage crush ove him. But she wasn't very convincing.**

**"In two weeks, we will have our first elimination. So, keep watching and get ready to vote. Until then, I'm Matt Striker and the is NXT." And with that, the show ended.**


	4. Nights Together: ONE!

Jay and Parker were having fun with her victory. He decided to take her to IHOP. She loved the pancakes and the blueberry syrup. "So, besides wrestling, what else can you do?" He asked.

"I can play guitar, I love video games and comic books, I can crack perfect yo momma jokes, I can name the constellations, and name every past and present theme song to every wrestler in both the WWE and TNA." Parker answered with a giggle.

"So, you're pretty much a guy trapped in a girl's body?"

"No, I'm just a girl who grew up with boys. I have six older brothers. Each is different, but they were all over protective." She explained. "Nathan is the oldest. He's about thirty-six now. Hunter and Wulf are twins and just turned thirty-three. Johnny is about to turn twenty-nine. Jordon is twenty-six. And Kurt is about to turn twenty-five. My parents thought I was gonna be a boy, so that's why I'm called Parker."

"Doesn't it bother you that you were thought to be a boy?"

"No really. It used to when I was a kid, but I got over it."

"How did you lear to play guitar?"

"Kurt plays in a band. When we were in middle school, he taught me. Believe it or not, as a freshman gift, he bought us tickets to see Bowling For Soup." Parker smiled at the memory.

"Why do you like video games and comics?"

"Hunter and Wulf invested in an old video store, and when it became theirs, they turned it into a video game/comic book shop. Hunter's the video game expert and Wulf is the comic expert. So, putting their ideas together helped make more money."

"And the yo momma jokes?"

"Johnny hung out with a different crowd than our dad cared for. But it didn't matter. Johnny was happy. He used to babysit me when his friends came over. And most of their girlfriends would watch me, calling me the cutest little white girl they ever seen. He's about to get married to some chick named Sha'Nae. As long as they're happy, I give them my blessing."

"What about the constellations?"

"Jordon's the geek of the family. He majored in astronomy and taught me the constellations."

"Now, tell me how you know the theme songs."

"Nathan loves music. And he would buy every CD the WWE would sell. And he knew how much I liked the theme songs, so for my birthday every year, he'd give me his CDs."

"Wow. So, let me see if I got it right. Nathan is the oldest. He loves music and would give you WWE CDs for your birthday. Hunter and Wulf are next and they own a shop that sells video games and comic books that they would give to you. Johnny's a white boy who hung out in the ghetto and is pretty much white trash. Jordon's a geek, but he taught you about the stars. And Kurt plays in a band and taught you how to play guitar. Is that about right?"

"Hit the nail right on the head. So, when did you start learning how to wrestle?"

"I actually started learning in college. I took money from my college loan and paid for lessons that way." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow. No regrets?" Parker asked.

"None whatsoever." Jay liked hanging out with Parker. She was normal to talk to. And it didn't hurt that she was hot. Suddenly, his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw that it was Denise. "Excuse me for a moment."

Parker nodded and watched Jay walk away. She wished she knew who he was going to talk to, but it wasn't her business. She turned back to her plate and finished her meal.

"Denise, is there any reason you decided to call me?" Jay asked.

_"I signed the papers. The divorce is finalized."_ Denise said in a calm voice. _"I'm sorry we couldn't work things out, Jay."_

The divorce wasn't caused by anything bad. It was just that Jay wasn't around as often as Denise wanted him to be. And she didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to not work to spend time with her. She knew that he loved his job. And she didn't want to take that away from him. So a divorce was agreed.

"It's alright, Denise. Just go and be whatever you want. Keep restoring art and do what you love. And if you ever need me, just let me know." They said their goodbyes and Jay hung up his phone.

As he walked over, Jay's mood lightened up when he saw Parker at him. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just some personal stuff." He answered as Parker stood up. He paid the bill and they both headed out to the hotel. For the ride back, the young woman fell asleep. Jay smiled. He remembered how he would fall asleep after shows in his early career. He still couldn't believe he was doing this again. Heath was a huge a mistake in the first season. The kid had potential, but he was way too arrogant and self centered. He was doing fine now, just not with his in-ring ability, but rather his comic sense.

But he could see something with Parker. She wasn't selfish. She asked for his opinion and wanted to know his ideas. WHOA! Time out! It felt like he was just thinking of reasons to love this woman. This relationship had to be professional. At least until she either was eliminated or won the season.

Once there, Jay woke Parker up. "Hey, we're here."

"Huh? Jamie? I didn't know you'd be here." She said in a tired voice. She was still half asleep, others wise she wouldn't have done what she did next. She reached up and pulled Jay down to kiss him. Jay's eyes widened. He was about to pull away until he felt how soft her lips were. It wasn't a total, full-on, passionate kiss, but just a sweet, tender kiss. Parker pulled away with her eyes still closed. A moment later, she let out a soft girl snore. Jay gave a slight smile. He didn't know that he'd have to carry his rookie anywhere.

As he carried Parker, bridal style, and her overnight bag, he walked up to the front desk inside. "Room for Jay Reso and company."

* * *

At about two in the morning, Parker woke up in a king-sized soft matress. She didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, the last thing she really remembered was sitting in the rental car. _Must have fallen asleep on the way._ She concluded in her head. She looked around the dimmly lit room, the only source of light was shining the outline of the closd bathroom door. Parker could hear the shower on the other side. _I'll have to remember to thank Jay for bringing me up here. _

* * *

Jay was still taking his cold shower. Thank God he was able to carry Parker's over night bag over his crotch. It hid the killer boner he had received from kissing Parker. If just a simple kiss could do that to him, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to watch her seducing him. Who this Jamie guy was, he was one lucky bastard.

The cold shower wasn't helping at all. Jay finally turned the hot water on, sick of freezing his ass off. As the water warmed up, he knew that the only way to get rid of this hard-on was the old fashioned way. He took hold of his member and stroked himself. He started to let his imagination run wild.

_Parker was wearing a black silk robe. She was standing next to a seven foot stripper pole, with a huge grin on her face. Jay imagined that he was sitting in one of the steel chairs from the arena, facing Parker and holding a handful of single bills. Parker smiled as she winked. _

_Jay's previous theme song started to play, "Just Closr Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blondes. The violin bit played. Parker's hips slowly swayed. At the first beat of the drums, she quickly turned around with her back to him and threw the robe open. She dropped the robe and grabbed the poleswinging around and showing Jay that she was wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of booty shorts._

_She started grinding against the pole. She then did something incredible. Parker started to climb the pole with her back to Jay once she was near the top, she was able to wrap her legs in a human knost to secure herself. She then raised her arms above her head, slowly starting to bend backwards. She was holding onto the pole with her legs as she bent her back to lower her top half, still smiling at Jay even though she was upside down. _

_Parker made a "come hither" motion with her left hand. Jay wore his sexy smirk as he stood up and walked toward the redhead. He held up a dollar in front of her, expecting her to grab it. She grabbed it alright. She leaned forward and snatched it with her teeth. It was so hot. Still holding the dollar in her mouth, she reached behind her back with bother hands and untied the strings to her bikini. She was able to hold the flimsy material over her breasts by pressing her elbows to the strings at her sides. She grabbed the it in the front, just about to dro-_

Jay groaned as he came. His cum hit the tile wall and was washed away by the shower. Relief never felt as great as it did at that moment. He just hoped he didn't wake Parker. As he stepped out of the shower, Jay wrapped a soft towel around his waist, praying to God that Parker was asleep.

* * *

tell me, what was it lyk? i gots ta kno. plz review.


	5. Morning Full Of Surprizes

Parker has a twitter. PunkRockOrRiot

* * *

She fast-walked out of the elevator, wearing her cotton shorts and tank top as the pyjamahs she changed into while Jay was showering hours earlier, eager to start her plan. Parker knew the talent contest was coming up in the next few episodes. So she had a plan. She went to the front desk that morning. "Excuse me. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you could tell me which room Layla El is staying in."

The clerk smiled. "It's no trouble at all, honey." She started typing on the keyboard until she found the room. "Miss El is in room 518 on the fifth floor."

"Thank you so much." And with that, she took off. All those years of being babysat by Johnny's girlfriends was going to finally pay off. As she stepped inside the elevator, she recalled the times her brother's friends would ask their girlfriends to watch her while they did whatever. She would watch them dance and they would often teach her the steps to every single one. Her favorite was "U Can't Touch This". It was the first one she learned.

When the doors opened, she rushed to find the right room. She knocked on the right door, hoping Layla was awake. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Alex Riley with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Layla." She said.

"Sure, c'mon in and wait a moment." Alex stepped aside to let the Carolinian inside. Parker walked in and heard the shower still running. Alex pressed the side his head against the bathroom door and knocked. "Lay, how much longer are you gonna be in there?"

"About five minutes." She answered.

"That's not girl code for an hour, right?" He grinned at his joke.

Then without warning, Layla punched the door, causing Alex to jump back and Parker to laugh. "I hear British women tend to be more aggressive than American women." She snickered.

"Yeah. In more ways than one." Alex added. He turned around to show Parker his back. He looked like a human scratch post.

"Jesus. Was that from Layla or a lion?"

Layla walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black singlet. "Hey, Parker. What can I do ya for?"

"Didn't you used to be a dancer for The Miami Heat?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, before I became a wrestler. Why?"

"This season's NXT has a talent competition and I know how to dance. But the dance I can do looks better with more than one dancer. So, will you be part of my dance routine for the talent contest?" Parker gave her best puppy pout face to add more begging.

"Girl, as long as you win this season, I'll do anything." Layla smiled.

As Parker left Layla's room, she realized that she didn't leave a note for Jay. She ran as fast as she could to get to Jay's room. As she ran, she noticed one of her all-time favorite wrestlers walk out of his room, causing her to halt to a complete stop.

"Gregory Helms?" She asked in shock.

Gregory turned around and saw the young Superstar staring at him. "I actually go by 'Shane', but yeah. The one and only." After looking at her for a moment, Shane's eyes widened. "Hey, you're the girl on NXT. Parker, right?"

Parker smiled. "Yeah. Dude, you were my favorite wrestler since WCW."

Shane couldn't help but smile. "You watched the Monday Night Wars?"

"Hell to the yeah!" She smirked. "So, being a twitter follower, I would like to say congradulations on your adorable baby boy, who I also follow on twitter."

"Thanks. It means a lot. I was worried though when my girl had to go to the emergency room dew to the complications. I still think I was the fastest man to become religious when she went to the hospitol. But I'm glad they're both okay." Shane was happy to know his family was better. "So, you ready for SmackDown! tonight?"

"More than ready. I still wish that I could have a match with Hurricane Helms. But I know I can do a tribute." The red head explained with a grin.

"How so?"

Parker just couldn't stop smiling. "This year's season is supposed to have a costume contest. I'll dress up as my favorite superhero."

"Ain't there gonna be a tribute episode, too."

"Yeah, but we draw names from a hat." She glanced at her watch and nearly jumped. "Shit! I gotta find Jay." She ran a few yards before turning around. "It was nice meeting you, Shane!"

Shane smiled as he waved at the young woman.

* * *

Jay woke up to find himself half way alone. Half way meaning that Parker was gone, but there was someone else there instead. He woke up with a killer morning wood that was all too visible under the thin sheet that was draped over his body. "God, this woman is gonna kill me." He said to himself.

Just as he was about to get up, he heard the door beep. The handle turned and the door pushed open. Parker rushed in, only to freeze when she saw Jay in such a compromising position. "I'll...um...yeah." Parker turned around to face the door so Jay could get up and go to the bathroom. "I'm sorry." She called from the litle corner she stood in. "I should've knocked."

"It's fine. You didn't know. I'm sorry you had to see that." Jay called from the bathroom.

Parker cautiously walked toward the door. "Jay, does this happen often?"

"What?"

"Well, I'd like to know so I don't walk in on you again."

Jay didn't answer right away. He was a little busy. Parker could hear his grunts and moans. She blushed so profusely, knowing full well what he was doing. And honestly, she didn't know whether to be giddy by what she saw or intimidated. Jay wasn't exactly small by any means of the word. She imagined that he was most likely a jackhammer, based on what she was hearing.

The Canadian flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Once he was done, he walked out. "Sorry." He mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Jay, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wish that wouldn't happen."

"When was the last time that happened?" Parker asked.

Hesitant to say, Jay answered honestly. "Last night."

"What triggered it?"

"-...you."

Parker blinked twice before responding. "Sexy blond Canadian say what now?" Her response came out quickly spoken with her southern drawl.

Jay chuckled embarressingly as he looked around the room trying hard not to make eye contact. "Yeah, not something you wanted to hear from your pro, I know. But I thi-" He paused before realizing something. "Did you just call me a sexy blond Canadian?" Jay couldn't help but smirk. "Really? So not only am I attracted to you, but you're attracted to me?"

Parker didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, I...you see...it's like this..." She finally sighed and let her head fall back. "Yeah, you're right."

Jay's ego was inflating so much he could use it as an innertube at the beach if he wanted to. "Well," He gave the "come hither" motion with his right hand. "Come to Papa, baby."

"Please tell me your joking." She said.

"Let me ask you this. I can tell that you like me. Probably since the Attitude Era, right when my carreer started. That would've made you around nine years old. Around the time you became twelve or thirteen, did you learn about...pleasing yourself? And if you did, did you do it while thinking of me?"

Parker couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy, the same guy she crushed since childhood, was nothing more than a little pervert? Yet she couldn't help but feel attracted to that pervertedness. She walked over and smacked him as hard she could. The one thing she was very thankful for learning in the ghetto was how to bitch slap someone. The sound from the contact of her hand to his cheek echoed through out the whole room. Kind of like when those wenches would smack Jack Sparrow. But she countered it by grabbing his head and pulling him to her. "Why do you have to be so damn cute." She whispered before crushing her lips to his.


	6. Not Exactly What I Call Normal

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ! AND I BETTER GET SOME DAMN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE,** **TOO!**_

* * *

Parker quickly pulled away from her brief kiss to Jay, only to push him onto the matress and straddle him. The Canadian quickly lifted the young girl's tank top off, grinning as he saw her breasts. "Damn, you're hot."

"You're pretty hot yourself, Jay." Parker stated. She ran her fingers through his short hair. "God! Fuck me as hard as you can, Jay!" She gasped.

"I plan to!" He growled as he rolled them both over, getting on top. Getting on his knees, Jay grabbed Parker's bottoms and yanked them off. His mouth watered at what he saw. Her glissening nether lips just waiting to be eaten. "Let's play a game, Parker." His voice was husky as he leaned down to face her womanhood. "It's called..." His hot breath against her juicy cunt made her shiver. "'Cum For Me'." And with that, he attacked her dripping pussy.

Parker arched her back, screaming in ecstacy. "Yes! Oh, God!"

If possible, Jay's ego swelled up even more. Her praise only served to feed his ego, making him lavish her with more hunger. She grasped the back of his skull with her right hand, tangling her fingers in her hair. Jay lapped at Parker's clit and lifted his right hand to push two fingers inside of her. She was tight. And it made him hard to know that he would soon feel her around his aching manhood. She was tightening up around his fingers and he had only started not even two minutes ago. "JAY! I think I'm...I'm..." Finally, she came all over his fingers and fance, and Jay licked every bit of her release off of her.

"Guess what, Parker." He whispered as he sat up, not even giving her time to answer. "You're about to feel a real man." Without warning, Jay flipped Parker over and forced on her hands and knees. Feeling her ass next to his crotch was making him harder. And she moaned when she felt his member rubbing against her soaked nether lips.

Jay lined himself up with Parker and shoved himself inside of her. And he didn't do it gently. He was hammering himself into her, going deeper and hitting her spot. "God, you're so tight, Parker!" He grunted into her ear. It was something he never thought he'd do again. Get with a hot young girl who couldn't resist him. Jeez, why didn't this happen sooner?

"Jay? Jay?" Parker cried. "Jay, please wake up." What?

* * *

"Jay? Wake up." Parker was shaking Jay's shoulder. He was still sleeping when she got back from talking to Layla. And she knew he wanted to train her early since she would be on SmackDown! later. "Jay, c'mon. I wanna get started."

Jay suddenly shot up and was panting. It made the red head fall backwards from the bed. "Ow!" She screamed as she landed on the floor.

"Parker?" Jay asked timidly.

"No. It's Lita. I found a time machine went forward into the future to wake you up. Who the Hell do you think it is, Jay?" Parker asked with sarcasm. "Jeez. What were you dreaming of that made you freak out, man?"

"You really don't wanna know." Jay said as he calmed down. "I'm sorry." He then got out of bed, thankful he didn't have morning wood. "Get dressed and down to the gym. I'll meet you there in a little bit."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Jay was teaching Parker how to Frog Splash. In the middle of the lesson, Phil and Holata joined them. Phil was more than happy to help teach technicallities. But Holata seemed distracted. It was very concerning. Once they finished, Parker pulled Holata to the side to talk to him. "Are you okay?"

"Hachi didn't call me last night. I'm worried about her." He explained. "She calls me every night to make sure I'm alright. But I stayed up almost all night waiting for her to call me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she was busy." Parker tried.

"I hope so. That's my baby girl. She reminds me o her mather so much."

"Are you married?"

"No. My wife died last Winter, leaving just me and Hachi on our own." He explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Holata." Parker said with a sad voice.

"It's fine. She lives on through the next life in the cycle."

"Huh?"

"When someone dies, their soul transforms into the animal that guided them throughout their live. Her's was a coyote. An Apisi. She runs wild and free, just as she always has been when she was alive." Holata was apparently very aware of his religios background. At least he was proud, unlike a lot of people Parker knew. And he was a good father. He then changed the subject. "Who do you think will get voted off first?"

"I'm hoping it's Jackson. He needs to have his name changed. He just needs to replace 'son' with 'ass' and it's perfect." Both rookies laughed.

"Parker!" Jay called. The red head waved good bye, excited about her being on commentary.

* * *

SmackDown! had now started. Since she was going to have a confrontation with one of the Superstars later, Parker wore black cargoes with neon green suspenders, a neon green and black plaid sports bra top like AJ, black arm warmers with neon green jelly bands, black converses, and instead of neon blue streaks in her hair, Parker had neon green streaks. Her thing was usually tributes. And tonght's tribute was for DX. She was now ready for her first night on SmackDown!.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of NXT's newest rookies. From Charlotte, North Carolina. Standing at five feet three inches. Weighing in at 110 pounds. Parker Maddison!" Lilian introduced with great enthusiasm.**

**Everyone was out of their seats as Parker walked out to Christian's music. It was so incredible. An adrenaline rush. As she walked down the ramp, she waved to the crowd. What made her really smile was seeing a sign that said:**

**Parker Maddison!  
The Real American Badass!**

**It was so amazing to see the fans take to her so quickly. She made it straight to the commentaters table and stood between Booker T and Josh Matthews. "Hey guys." She said as hugged each of them.**

**"Hey, Parker. And can I just say Shucky Ducky, Quack Quack." Booker stated as he helped her sit.**

**"Yes, Parker. On behalf both myself and Booker T, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!" Josh handed her a headset and Parker smiled.**

**"It feels great to be here, guys. And I feel so incredible to be sitting here and taking Michael Cole's place." Parker stated.**

**"Yeah, certainly is an improvement. Now, I notice your outfit and it looks very interesting. Are purposely dressed like DX or was just coincidence?" Booker asked.**

**"No, I did this on purpose. I'm a huge DX fan and I decided to do a tribute to one of my favorite tag teams." She explained.**

**Then, Daniel Bryan's music started and he walked onto the stage. Pointing his fingers in the air and shouting "YES!", he did his enterance. "Oh, my God! Really?" Parker questioned.**

**"You don't Daniel Bryan too much, do ya, Parker?" Josh asked.**

**"No. Look at him. He claims to be this great man. But answer me this, gentlemen. Can you name any great man that skips to the ring? 'Cause I certainly can't think of any." Parker tried, but couldn't help but laugh with her response. "And I most certainly can't imagine anything good will come of whatever he's about to say."**


	7. I'm Talking, Which Means You Listen!

plz review. i need them. if you dont then i wont update. simple as that

* * *

**Daniel stood in the ring and looked around before raising his mic to his mouth. "I think it's nothing more than a joke that I'm not World Heavy-weight champ. It took me years to train and practice before I won that title, but it took a mere eighteen seconds to loose it."**

**"Not this again." Parker commented.**

**"You have a problem this boy's ranting, Parker?" Booker asked.**

**"Yep. In indy circuits, I lost titles that took me so long to get in just a few moments. Sure, I was mad, but not at my rival. I was mad at myself for letting my title go so quickly. Did I squander in self-pity and blame others? No. I got off my North Carolina livin' butt and trained to get better." She explained.**

**Daniel then said something that struck a nerve on Parker. "And the way I lost my title was being distracted by a ninety-five pound waste of space that's named AJ." Everyone booed as he turned toward the stage. While he wasn't looking, Parker took off her headset, grabbed a mic and slid into the ring. **

**She walked up behind the Washington State native and tapped his shoulder. Once he turned around, Parker smacked him as hard as she could. You could hear every girl scream with satisfaction. Parker then rose her mic to her lips. "Listen, and listen good. Every week, since WrestleMania, all of us have heard you blame AJ for something that is clearly your own fault." Everyone cheered as Daniel was being put in his place.**

**"Man, I really like this girl, Josh." Booker commented.**

**"No doubt the WWE Universe likes her as well."Josh added.**

**"You weren't ther-" Daniel was cut off when Parker smacked him again.**

**"Shut up. I'm talking, which means to everyone with common sense, you listen. And, to correct your statement, I _was_ there. You see, I'm personal friends with one of the Divas. We both went to New York University's Tisch School Of The Arts together. She's been my friend ever since. She gave me front row seats to WrestleMania and backstage passes." As she explained this, everyone kept cheering for the young woman. "And we always have each other's backs."**

**"Any point to all this, Rookie?" Daniel yelled to her face. ****Parker kept a straight face with her eyes half-lidded.**

**"Ohhhh, he in trouble now. My advice to any man out there that wants a woman: never yell at them, 'cause if you do, you might as well toss yo' man card in a paper shredder." Booker said.**

**A smirk then slowly spread across her face. "That Diva whose a close personal friend of mine just so happens to be AJ." Parker was surprised the roof didn't blow off from all the noise. Just then, AJ's theme came on and she skipped down to the ring. As she climbed the steps, her smile seemed to grow.**

**Once in the ring, AJ hugged Parker like a long-lost sister. It was apparent how much they cared about each other.**

**Sheamus' music hit and The Great White came on stage his merchandice shirt, blue jeans, regular Nikes and a smile, causing every girl to scream. Steven was with him wearing a vintage "HOT ROD" shirt and blue jeans with white high tops.**

**Sheamus took a mic from a stage hand and spoke. "You know, Danny-boy, you ought to listen to this lass." He then walked down to the ring as he continued, with his rookie following him. "Because, you see, she, unlike most of the women that work here, she has both smarts and looks. By the way, lass, you look good in DX." Acouple of guys wolf whistled at his flirtatious attempts, which caused Parker to blush. Both then slid into the ring. "These two ladies in the ring right now each have more talent in them then you could ever dream of having." He then stood next to Parker. "And besides, I was there at NXT when I watched her kick every man's arse in the ring. I say that she's worth listening to."**

**Just them, Cult of Personality started and everyone screamed. Parker and AJ looked at each other and took each other's hands and jumped up and down. To them, it was like college all over again. Punk and Holata stood on stage as the fans gave them their praise. Finally, the men walked to the ring and slid under the rope. Punk got a mic from the steel steps and started talking. "Okay, I can see the serious relationship these two lovely women have. It's real serious if they jump around together." He joked. "And, Goatface...you're pretty much a dead man. And I don't mean like the Phenom." Everyone cheered at Punk's words. "Don't you agree, Holata?" ****Holata, who was wearing leather warrior chapps and wrestling boots, only gave Daniel an icy glare. Punk's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, wait. That's right. You have a daughter." Everyone "ooh'd" at the situation.**

**That was John Lauranitus came out with his fake smile. "My name is John Lauranitus. I'm the executive vice president of talent relations, and the permanent general manager of both RAW and SmackDown!."**

**Parker was the first to speak. "WHAT?" Everyone laughed.**

**"I said that I'm the curr-"**

**"WHAT?" She yelled again, this time, over half of the WWE Universe said it with her.**

**"I SAID THAT I-"**

**"WHAT?" She said again, only this time, not only did the entire WWE Universe say it with her, but also Punk, Holata, Steven, Sheamus and AJ, who had her arm around Parker's shoulder and said it into the same mic as her best friend. "Ladies and gentlemen, my tribute to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Thanks very much." Parker said before she and AJ dramatically bowed. When they stood back up, the red head looked straight at the general manager. "Dude, I gotta deaf cousin back home and I can understand him a Helluva lot better than I can understand you." Everyone laughed.**

**"Be happy you're not a WWE Diva yet, Miss Maddison. Because if you were, I'd have you terminated." John stated with authority, or at least as much authority people saw him with.**

**"OH NO! I'm so afraid of the guy who should be the poster boy for the consequences of smoking cigarettes. Boys and girl's at home," Parker then pointed at Lauranitus." That right there's why you shouldn't smoke." Everyone cheered at her sumbliminal message. "You'll wind up becoming a ratty old geezer with no real respect from anyone, no talent to call your own, and a voice that garentees you have no chance in hell at Broadway." She then looked at Punk. "Can I?"**

**"Please do." Punk answered.**

**Parker had an evil smirk on her face as she exclaimed, "PIPE BOMB!" The building erupted with excitement. She then turned back to Daniel. "And as for you, Mr. Yes-Man, if you blame my best friend one more time, I'll beat you till yo' so ugly, your reflection will scream."**

**"Is that a threat?" Daniel asked with venom.**

**"No, Goatface. Where I'm from, we don't make threats. We make promises. And I promise to hurt you if you hurt AJ." And with that, Parker went back to the commentary table and sat back in her seat, putting her headseat back on.**

**"Parker, I find it amazing that you have no fear." Josh said as everyone else left the ring to head backstage. John Lauranitus, however, stayed on stage.**

**"Parker, you're not getting away with this. I might not be your boss, but I am Christian's." Parker could feel the evil vibes coming from Lauranitus from her seat. "And I'm going to punish him for your mistakes. Tonight's main event: Christian vs The Miz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the Intercontinental Championship. Have fun with that, Parker." He then turned around and left.**

**After a few moments of silence, Parker spoke. "Josh, it's inhuman to have no fear. I'm human and I do experiance fear. But unlike others, I choose to face my fear head on. And I intend to do so tonight."**

**"And just what is yo' fear, Parker." Booker asked.**

**After a bit of silence, Parker sighed and answered in a sqeakily fearing voice, "Miz's lips."**


	8. Cryme Tyme Ripoff

**The first match was a short match between Santino and Alex Riley. Alex won, but he showed good sportsmanship and raised Santino's hand.**

**The next match was a tag team match. Hunico and Camacho vs the Prime Time Players. "What is yo' honest opinion on these guys, Parker?" Booker asked.**

**"My honest opinion on both teams. Well, Hunico was the original Sin Cara, and Camacho, well, he can make one Hell of a low rider bike. But the Prime Time Player I think are a cheap knock off of Cryme Tyme."**

**AW then turned on his headset mic and began talking. "My name is AW. And I am the manager of the Prime Time Players." He stood between his clients as he introduced them. All Parker could do was pull out her cell phone and start tweeting.**

_Ok, #SmackDown! The ultimate adrenaline rush! Cant wait for #RAW on monay. Oh, & u mofos reading this tweet better follow MATTHARDYBRAND_

**"I see you love twitter, Parker." Josh commented.**

**"Yep. And the WWE Universe can follow me at PunkRockOrRiot." (it wont save the "at" symbol. it sucks!) "Nothing better than talkin' to my tweeps. Besides, this is more fun than listening to AW's crap and watching the Cryme Tyme ripoff." The bell rung after Parker finished. "So here we go. For those who just joined us, I'm NXT Rookie, Parker Maddison. Here with Josh Matthews. And the Hall-Of-Famer, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time WCW Champion, Booker T. And we welcome you to Friday Night SmackDown! and we're sorry you have to watch this match. It's Hunico and Camacho against who I've been calling the Cryme Tyme ripoffs."**

**"And it looks like Camacho and Darren Young are gonna start this match." Josh said. Darren was hesitant, but he ran over and drop kicked his opponent.**

**"Oh, and a drop kick to Camacho." Booker said.**

**"I swear, if I see Darren start wearing a bullet proof vest like JTG, I hope the original Cryme Tyme steals from them." Parker stated.**

**AW then started coaching his team, and pissed Parker off. "Okay, that's it. I've had it." She took off her headset and picked up her mic. She jump onto the table and hopped over onto the floor to Hunico. After speaking to each other briefly, Parker gave a pleading look. Hunico looked at her for a moment until he finally nodded. He turned back to Camacho and yelled for him to tag him in.**

**"Looks like Parker made some sort of deal with Hunico." Josh commented.**

**"I wonder what plan is in that twisted little mind of that NXT Rookie?" Booker questioned.**

**Hunico explained everything to Camacho, who agreed to it. Hunico then jumped into the ring and charged at Darren. "Darren, tag in Titus!" AW commanded.**

**"Pull him away from his corner, Hunico. And make sure he stays away from it!" Parker exclaimed into her mic. Hunico did as he was told. **

**"Hey! You can't do that!" AW yelled like a child.**

**"You're doing it! So why can't I?" Parker yelled back into her mic. Everyone was laughing. Even Booker and Josh couldn't contain there laughter. "Leg drop on him." She said. Hunico did so. Darren rolled around in pain, not aware of Hunico setting him up for a Frog Splash. Once in the right spot, he jumped off the post and landed on Darren. It was beautiful. "Pin him, Hunico." Parker said. Hunico pinned Darren to the mat. And just to make sure no one interferred, Camacho jumped into the ring and ran to the other side and knocked down Titus. **

**ONE!**

**TWO!**

**THREE!**

**The bell rang and Hunico's music started. "Here are your winners. Camacho and Hunico!" Lilian anounced.**

**"NO! I will not let this go down!" AW went into the ring and looked at Parker. "Little girl, if you had any kind of balls, you'd get into this ring and..." He trailed off as he watched Parker slide into the ring and stand toe to toe with him.**

**"You obviously didn't watch NXT. If you did, you would've seen the video of my brief biography. In it, I explained how I was raised by my dad with my six older brothers. I don't take crap from anyone, boy. Especially jerkoffs like you." Everyone loved how Parker was sticking it to the manager. "And besides, all I did was even the playing field."**

**"No! You coached our opponents."**

**A knowing grin spread across Parker's face. "Oh, that can't be good. AW done did it now." Booker explained.**

**"Great idea, AW. For every match your clients are in, if you coach them, I'll coach their opponents. At least then, your boys will know not to take their opponents lightly, a big flaw you pretty much developed in them." Parker then dropped her mic, walked over to Hunico and Camacho and raised their hands. Hunico and Camacho took it a step further and raised the red head onto their shoulders. Everyone cheered as AW became more frustrated. He finally ordered his clients to leave the ring.**

* * *

**Promo**

**Parker was walking with AJ backstage to find Christian. "So, honestly, what is it with people saying you're crazy?"**

**"I know. I can't stand it. I'm a Geek Goddess. I love comics and action movies. I may have had a crazy love life, but that doesn't make me crazy." AJ explained.**

**"Well, we became friends in college because of our simularities. But if you're the Geek Goddess, what does that make me?" Parker questioned.**

**"Good point. Hmmm?" AJ thought for a moment before smiling. "I got it, I'm the Geek Goddess. And you're the Nerdy Nymph. Whatcha think?"**

**Parker grinned and shrieked a girly shriek. "I love it! AJ the Geek Goddess and Parker the Nerdy Nymph. We just need a shtick or a catchphrase. Any thoughts?" Both girls seemed to think hard before the red head gasped. "I got it! LMFAO's Sexy And I Know It. We could say 'We're Geeks and Nerds and know it'. You think it'll catch on?"**

**"It might. I mean, I like it." They then stepped up to a door. "This should be it." AJ stated. "Good luck with tonight, Freak." Aj used her nickname for Parker.**

**"And good luck with convincing Punk that he's your soulmate, Geek. Lord knows with that thick skull of his, it won't be easy." Parker countered with her nickname for AJ.**

**The Geek Goddess left the newly named Nerdy Nymph (A/N: try saying that five times fast XD) In front of her pro's locker room. The camera closed in on the name plate of the door, showing the name "Christian".**


	9. You Never Watched MTV!

As soon as the promo ended, Parker went into the dressing room and sat on the futon. She pulled her phone out and started tweeting again, letting her fans know what she was doing.

_Nervous 4 myself. hope my pro doesnt kill me. if he does, i leave my fave potatoe launcher to Jukka & Jarpi. use it well._

She then checked the trends and added: _#Represent YOU the way YOU want to be represented._

Jay then walked out of the bathroom in his trunks that, in her opinion, fit him so nicely. Parker took a quick picture with her phone and saved it before shutting off her phone. "Are you ready?"

Jay looked at the young wrestler and smiled. "So, you're a Nerdy Nymph? No offense, but I think you could do better. I mean, AJ's already the residential nerd. And we already had some rocker Divas. I think you sould come up with something that's all your own." Jay serious thought Parker could be something that was new and original. She just needed to find it and apply it. "So, you ready for our promo?"

"As I'll ever be. I mean, you lose your title and I have to kiss the Miz. No offense, but the writers suck." Parker laughed.

"Yeah, but I also get injured, which means we get to have time off so I can train you more."

"Well, if that's the case, we need to go to West Chester for a couple of days."

"Why West Chester?" Jay asked.

"I was born there. We moved when I turned seventeen. So, I wanna visit some friends I left behind." The red head explained.

"Fair enough. Can I meet these friends?"

"Are you kidding? When I made my debut last night, they left so many messages on my phone, begging me to let them meet you and a few other wrestlers. But I just want it to be only you until they get used to you."

"Why? You think they'll be shy from being around a celebrity?" Jay smirked.

Parker then suddenly burst out laughing. "You-you never watched MTV?" She kept laughing as she spoke.

Jay was confused. Parker made absolutely no sence at all. "Okaaaaay. Well...let's go shoot a promo." Suddenly, the camera crew walked in and got ready.

**Promo**

**Christian was pacing back and forth with a furious expression on his face. "Honestly, Parker. How can you be so...so..."**

**Parker cut him off. "Stupid? Irresponsible? Dumb? Am I close with any of these, Christian?" She asked with sarcasm. "Don't get mad at me 'cause our general manager is a moron."**

**"I'm not mad about the match, Parker. I'm mad that you did all of this without me being out there with you. Do you know how dangerous that was? One wrong move, and you could have gotten hurt." He turned and grasped her shoulders. "I don't want you getting hurt. You're my responsibility. If you get hurt..." Christian couldn't finish the sentence. He sheepishly looked at the floor and let go of Parker. Turning to the futon, he picked his title up. "I need to get ready. And please don't get involved in my match." And with that, he walked out.**

**The camera zoomed in on Parker. She scoffed and said, "As if I ever do what I'm told."**

Parker and Jay laughed after the promo ended. But as she thought about it, she knew she needed to give herself an edge of some kind. There were already too many rocker chicks that worked in WWE, like Ashley Massaro and Lita. She wanted to be something completely different. Ashley was the Punk Princess and Lita was the Queen of Extreme. What could she be? When she realized something, she checked her watch to see if she had enough time. She did. "Jay, I need to get something I brought in my duffle bag!" She started running down the hall and toward the door she came in from outside. "Trust me!" She yelled. "It will be just the thing I need!"

As she ran, Parker kept scolding herself. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Finally, she made it to the rental car. She was able to pop the trunk and grab her duffle bag. Once she had it, Parker slammed the trunk down and ran back inside. She was quick. Thank God everything she did back in West Chester pays off now. All that running from other people was great practice. After reaching the locker room, she threw her duffle bag on the futon and searched through it. At the bottom, underneath all her cloths, temporary hair dyes and her own personal camcorder, Parker took out of her duffle bag...her...SKATE BOARD!

Parker put her board on the ground and finally stepped on. With a single kick, she felt free. She rode her board down the hall and ran, or rather rode, up to Jay. "Whatcha think?"

It took Jay a moment to register what he was seeing. But after a little bit, he smiled. "Now this has never been done by a woman. Great job, Parker. It's perfect." And after that, Jay's music hit, he patted her shoulder and headed out. Parker walked over to one of the monitors close by so she could watch for her que.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Jay and Parker were on a plane to West Chester. She kept remembering how awesome the match had ended, even though Jay lost his title. She basically came out on her skate board, all the way down the ramp. Sliding into the ring with her board in her hands, she started arguing with the Miz. When Miz couldn't take any more, he went to punch Parker, only to punch her board that she shielded herself with at the last minute. An angry and pained Miz was able to push Parker out of the ring and use his SCF on Christian and pin him, taking the win. After the match, Miz got out of the ring and went to Parker, smirking as he held up the championship. Parker smacked him and Miz retaliated by pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. When he was finished, he dropped her on her ass and went to the back. Christian was disappointed with Parker. He tried to walk up the ramp but was in too much pain to do it by himself. Parker wound up helping him, even though he was upset with her.

Parker was too excited to sleep. Her best friends were waiting at the airport for her. Only half an hour to go. A big reunion for her reuniting with the group was planned by all of her friends.

* * *

more reviews. let me put it this way, i want reviews for each of my chapters. plz review all of them. oh, and whoever can guess who Parker's friends are will get a mention and a cookie. YAY!


	10. Reunion From Hell

1 or 2 reviews is not enough. give me reviews or give me death. And by the way, chelzwwefan is the winner for guessing right when i asked who you thought were Parker's friends. congratz hunny.

* * *

Jay woke up when Parker shook his shoulder. "Jay, c'mon. We just landed." After a few moments of stretching, both wrestlers got off the plane and got their luggage. Jay wore a plain white tee with regular jeans and black sneaker. But Parker wore her hair down with no dye in it, a black spaghetti-strap top with a built in bra, gray cargoes like what Lita used to wear and black converses. But what really sold the outfit was the CKY beanie on her head.

_I'm gonna give you whatchu need! I'm gonna make your ears bleed!_

Parker's cell rung as loud as it could, and she answered it with a huge grin. "DUDE, WHERE YOU BITCHES AT?" Jay was shocked at what she said. Did she always talk this way? "Okay." Parker then started looking around until her eye widened. Jay followed her line of sight and couldn't believe who, or really what he was seeing. Two guys dressed up as limo drivers were standing about fifteen feet from them. One looked crazy while the other had long wild hair. "Bam, if Dico kills me and my pro, we will haunt you for the rest of your life." And with that, she hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

The two men walked up to Parker and Jay. The crazy one spoke first, speaking in a weird pirate accent. "Here, missy. Let me get them bags for ye."

Parker dropped her bags and hugged him. "God I missed you, Dico." She said. Dico hugged her back just as tightly.

"What about me? I was the one who helped you get back at Raab for stealing your bras." The other one complained.

Parker hugged him as well. "Rake, you are one crazy S.O.B." Rake hugged her back.

Stepping back, Parker made the introductions. "Jay, this is Rake Yohn and Brandon Dicamillo. Everyone calls him Dico." Jay shook both of their hands. "Rake, Dico, this is Jay Reso, my pro."

"I thought his name was Christian." Rake said.

"Ring name. You know, like Undertaker or Edge." Jay explained. As they talked, they walked outside to find that their ride was a stretch Hummer limo.

"Bam really missed me." Parker bluntly stated.

* * *

After an hour of riding in the hummer limo, they pulled up to Castle Bam. "Whoa." Jay said out loud.

"My first word when I first saw this place, too." Parker giggled. "Now you know why I act the way I do."

"You were on the show?" He asked.

"Yep. Moved away six years ago. Everyone hated it. Kurt was lead guitar for CKY, but dad said he wanted all of us to move together. Guilt bombing on all of us to go with him. So, I come over here every chance I can."

Once they stepped out of the limo, the CKY Crew ran out of the house, tackling Parker and dog piling on top of her. "Bitch, you better be staying longer than a day this time!" Bam yelled from on top of the pile.

"I figured three or four would be good. Now, all you cock-suckers get off me or I'll bitch slap every single one of you!" Parker yelled. Everyone rolled off of her and helped her stand up.

"Parker, we decided to have a few extra friends over for you." Bam said as he pointed to the front door. Suddenly, Jukka and Jarpi ran out and tackled her to the ground.

"It's time for Parker to park her ass home!" Jarpi yelled.

"No way are you leaving us again." Jukka stated.

Parker pushed the Dudesons off of her and stood up, hopping on Jukka's back and going for a piggy back ride. "I can't believe you guys came here for me."

"Of course. First female Jackass. First female member of CKY. First female Dudeson. Why not visit one of our own." He explained. "Now! To the Pirate Bar!"

Everyone cheered and ran inside. Well, not everyone cheered and ran inside. Jay was still standing next to the limo. And Rake was picking up Parker's bags. "Welcome to Castle Bam, dude." Rake said as he led Jay inside. "You and Parker are gonna have to share a room for now."

"That's fine. We share hotel rooms, so it not so different." Jay honestly didn't know how to talk to these guys. They spoke a completely different language than him. But he'd have to learn if he wanted to get along with Parker's friends.

After entering the house and going upstairs, Rake showed Jay the room. After Jay dropped his bags on the floor, he fell onto the bed. But the peace didn't last long. Rake had to ask questions. "So, you're Parker's trainer?"

Jay sat up. "Yeah."

"What did you think was going on when you found out your rookie was a chick?"

"I didn't have any thoughts at the moment. All I could think about was how a hot girl got into the business." He answered.

"Huh. So, you and Parker. You think she's hot?" Rake asked.

Jay was started to feel like he was being interrogated. "Yeah, anyone can see she's hot."

"Well, just to warn you, man. If any of the other guys see you staring at her for too long, they might punch you." The CKY member informed. "And I'm not saying that as a pun because of your job. I seriously mean it. They'll punch you out. Hell, last time she visited, some dude from the party wouldn't stop flirting with her and Raab knocked him out. We love our baby sister. And if anyone we don't like over stays his welcome, we get rid of them." And with that, Rake walked out of the room.

Jay kept thinking about what Rake said. He needed to keep his guard up at all time from now until they left. He then decided to go down to the bar, whicj was easy to find. Down stairs, Jay found everyone sitting around the bar in front of a laptop, watching videos of their shows. Jay walked over and stood next to Parker, curious about what went on.

**Bam, Raab, Novack and a teenage Parker were carrying spray cans and regular cans of green paint and walking over to an ugly car. What two things caught Jay's attention was that Parker's hair was dyed orange with yellow and red streaks in it, and she had a can of spray paint tucked into her pants. "What makes this so much better is the fact that the car's borrowed." Parker said to Bam. They all stood in front of the car, and then Sean Penn and his son, Hopper, came up. **

**"Hopper, you have the honor of the first paint." Bam said as the young boy hopped on top of the car and splashed the green paint all over the windshield. Parker then helped spread the paint all over the hood while Bam spray painted the hub caps. Parker then pulled her spray paint out from her pants and started spraying "KNOXVILLE'S MY BITCH!" on the hood. Everyone was laughing as they finished. **

**The entire CKY Crew ran into the hotel and went straight to Johnny Knoxville's room. After a few moments of knocking, Knoxville opened the door, only to get pushed back and spray painted by Bam. A few minutes later, both men walked out of the room and noticed that everyone had green paint all over them. They led him outside to the car. The expression on hisd face pretty much said "I am so fucked for this". He walked over and after reading the hood, he turned to the Crew and asked, "Whose bitch am I?"**

**Parker walked up, wrapping her left arm around his shoulders and said, "Mine, obviously." She then quickly swung her right fist down, punching Knoxville in the dick. He fell dow and laughed as he coughed in pain. Everyone else cheered and laughed for Parker.**

"You actually did this stuff?" Jay asked.

Parker turned to her pro and smirked. "Of course. It's how I grew up. Whenever my dad worked, my brothers couldn't always babysit me." She then turned to her friends. "Guys, do me a favor and don't hurt him. I need him to train me while I'm here. Okay?" Everyone gave a bored "yes". "Good. Because my last night here, he and I will wrestle in the ring for the grand re-opening of Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino!" Everyone cheered for this plan. All they needed to do now was make sure Jay didn't get hurt by means of their everyday lives. This was going to be Hell.


	11. First Day's Wake Up Call

1 or 2 reviews is not enough. give me reviews or i wont update. i mean lyk more than 5 reviews for each chapter. and also, i need a shtick. think of a name for Parker. like Lita was the Queen of Extreme, Chyna was the 9th Wonder Of The World, and Ashley Massaro was the Punk Princess. Think of a good 1 and put it in ur review 2. the winner will have their name used in the story, and no, nerdy nymph wont count.

* * *

The welcome back party consisted of LIT showing up early the next morning. Apparently, Bam told them how big of a fan Parker was. And they hopped on a plane to meet her. Parker woke up and walked down to the kitchen, still half asleep. Wearing a regular tank top with the Jackass skull and cross bones and a pair of yoga pants as her sleeping clothes, she was not expecting to find LIT in th kitchen staring at her. "Umm...hi?" She managed to say.

"HEY!" They shouted in return.

Parker slowly backed out of the kitchen and yelled, "BAM! WHY IS LIT IN THE KITCHEN?"

She didn't get the answer she really expected. "They're here for you! Why else would they fucking be here?" Bam came out to the kitchen with a camera crew behind him. "MTV gave us air itme again. We're reshooting the show."

"Sweet. I'll get dressed and wake up Jay. He needs a tour of the place anyway." And with that, Parker raced back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Jay was just starting to wake up. He was surprized to find Parker not in bed. He guessed she was still excited to be home. As he sat up and stretched, he heard choas going on in the room next door. It sounded like demolition. Suddenly, Parker rushed into the room. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out just before a baseball bat penatrated the wall next to Jay's former spot. He didn't need coffee now. Jay was wide awake. "Thanks." He panted.

"No problem." Parker replied. She then led him down the hall and up to what looked like a shrine. It was an entire section of a wall dedicated to their fallen CKY Brother, Ryan Dunn. Jay watched as Parker looked at one particular picture. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was her and Dunn together. He wore regular blue jeans and his "Dukes Of Hazzard" shirt along with his normal shades. Parker was on his back with a CKY tube top and red skinny jeans, and her hair was still dyed orange, red and yellow. Both looked very happy, almost like long lost siblings.

Jay had watched the news over a year ago. He heard the reports. He knew this legend and one of his closae friends died in an inferno inside his own car. It was horrible. And he thought Macho Man went out badly. This guy was more of an influence than most wrestlers. Turning to his rookie, Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey. It'll be okay." He led her further down the hall. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but the further he took further away from the wall, the better. "If you want, you can name a move after him as a tribute."

"I already have." She said as she recovered from her sadness. "In the indy circuits, One of my finishers was a Diving Spear. I called it 'Ya Dunn, Son?' Ryan used to think I did it just to bother him. But I named it after him because he was more like a brother to me than a friend. But now, I can use it as a tribute."

The wrestlers made their way to the kitchen, finding Bam's parents their. Neither April nor Phil were expecting to see her. April let out a girl scream and ran to hug the young girl. "Parker! I'm so happy you're back!"

Parker hugged the mother back. "I'm happy to see you, too, Ape." When she was freed from the parental death grip, she wallked over to Phil to hug him as well. "Hey, Papa Smerf." That had been Parker's nickname for Phil since the episode that the CKY Crew painted him and the whole kitchen blue.

Phil hugged Parker and let her go. "It's not everyday you come home." He said.

Bam then ran in and had a baseball bat in his hand. April instantly started screaming. "BAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"

"Hey, I just took it from Jukka. He demolished the wall in his room that connected to Parker's." He explained.

Parker just glare as said Dudeson walked into the kitchen. He was laughing as if he just heard the funniest joke ever. But the moment he saw the red head, he froze. Parker merely began a rant of her own. "You fucking foreigner! You nearly killed my pro with that bat! And you think it's funny!" She then began chasing him around the house. The camera crew was recording it, knowing full well that it was perfect for the show.

Jukka finally stopped and held his arms out to push Parker away from him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Bam then had the camera face him. "There's only one way to settle this."

* * *

Outside, everyone gathered around the wrestling ring under Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino. Dico was in the ring with a mic in hand. He spoke in his "Fast Eddie" accent. "Today, we have two gladiators face off in the ring." The camera focused on Jukka. "Jukka Hildan. All the way from Finland." The camera then focused on Parker. "And our Hometown Hero, Parker Maddison." The camera then went back to Dico. "Whosoever believes that these two should not engage in a fight to the humiliating defeat, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "Great. NOW FIGHT!" The bell rang.

Parker ran over and collided with Jukka. She Speared him to the mat, making Jay smile. She then took a step back and got into position. She looked liked she was setting up for the Killswitch. As Jukka stood up, everyone was screaming with anticipation. Once he stood up completely, Parker took hold of Jukka's arms, flipped both him and herself over, and dropped him on his face. The Killswitch. Jay cheered along with everyone else. But what really made the match great was seeing a variation of a move he'd only ever seen once, and it was when Randy Orton used it on him in a title match.

Parker walked behind Jukka while he was still on his stomach. She grabbed his right leg, still facing him, and lurched it forward, kind of like Jericho's Walls of Jericho. Only Parker held one leg and facing the opposite direction. She kept pushing Jukka's leg forward, applying more and excrussiatingly painful pressure until he finally tapped out. Everyone screamed. Jay laughed and clapped his hands. What was the point in teaching Parker? She pretty much had it made. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to show her a few things, but as long as she kept this up, she'd win NXT hands down.

Bam looked over at the veteran wrestler. "So, how're you likin' my place so far?"

Jay shrugged with a grin as he answered, "More fun than it is at my house."


	12. Who's Jamie?

1 or 2 reviews is not enough. give me reviews or i wont update. i mean lyk more than 5 reviews for each chapter.

sunligh584 gave gr8 ideas for Parker's name, but i cant pick one, so i need u guys to put which 1 u lyk the most in ur review.

1. Sk8r Girl

2. Devious Diva

3. Hardcore Princess

4. The Hardcore Nerd

5. Nerd Rage

6. The Most Kick Ass Nerd You've Ever Met

and no offence to Justin Bieber fans in this chapter

* * *

Around noon that same day, Parker and Novak were skating along the driveway, trying to out do each other. And everytime, Parker was able to dish it out better. Jay sat up on the upper deck with the rest of the CKY Crew and the Dudesons, drinking a beer, and watching his rookie be herself. He had never met anyone like Parker. He decided to talk to her friends, and they all got along. "So, did Parker always wanna be a wrestler?"

"You fucking kidding? It's all she ever talked about." Bam explained as he stood in front of the grill. "Did she show you her old room?"

"No. Why?" Jay asked.

"Dude, you'd think she was obsessed." Raab laughed. "Posters, action figures, collector cards. Hell, I remember when she was fourteen and she kept begging us to help her buy tickets to a live event. I think she framed the ticket stubs and everything."

Everyone laughed as Jay looked confused. Bam then changed the subject. "Dico, pull up 'Vito's Revenge' on the labtop, show Jay what went on between her and Mike." Dico did as he was instructed and brought up the episode. Everyone gathered around as he then fast forwarded to the part where Mike Vallely confronted Parker.

**Mike ran up the stairs to Parker's room, expecting her to be out with the rest of the Crew. He was surprized to find her sleeping soundly on her bed. Her orange hair fanned out on her pillow. As Mike looked around at all the wrestling and rock band posters on the walls and ceiling, he couldn't resist the opportunity. Running down to the garage, he found some cans of spray paint. **

**Once back inside, Mike ran into Phil. "Phil, I'm gonna spray paint Parker's room." He explained.**

**"Mike, you shouldn't do that. She'll kill you." Phil said in a hushed tone. **

**"She's seen me punch people. No way would she even try it." Mike said confidently. Sadly, when he openned the door, Parker was standing there, blocking his entry. And she looked pissed.**

**Parker didn't say a word or give Mike time to explain. She just started wailing on him. She knocked him down and straddled Mike before continuing her assault. Mike didn't hit back, mostly because he was in shock that Parker was able to knock him on his ass. **

**The whole Crew came back from the bar to hear a fight going on upstairs. The Crew ran upstairs to find Parker putting Mike in a choke hold. Actually, a choke hold was a hug compared to what Parker was doing. "You're not gonna try that again, are ya, Mikey!" She growled.**

**"NO!" Mike gasped. **

**The Orange dyed teen smirked. "Then! Tap! Out!" Once the pro skater did so, Parker let him go. She then looked over and casually waved. "Hey, guys." The gang was slack jawed as they watched the teen walk back into her room, only to see the cans of spray paint get thrown out of her room and hitting Mike in the sack.**

Everyone, including Jay, was laughing. "Well, now I know where the skate board came from."

Bam clapped him on the shoulder, as if accepting him into the Crew. "Yer not half bad, Dude. At least you're not like Jamie."

Jay perked up at the mention of the name. "I heard Parker talk about a guy named Jamie. Who is he?"

Everyone looked at Bam so he could explain it. "Jamie's Parker's ex. The cock sucker bacame an idiot about two weeks before she signed her contract to join NXT. He kept saying, in his words, that he wanted her to stick with skate boarding and being a band groupie." A few moments passed before he continued. "The indy circuits, he could handle that. But he didn't wanna live in the shadow of someone he was in a relationship with. So, when Parker told us that she really wanted to sign the papers, he got pissed. They spent the whole night fighting. We actually had to get involved."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because he punched me." Parker said as she and Novak suddenly walked onto the deck. No one had heard them, so she surprized all of them. "You guys know that I hate it when you talk about me." She sat down next to Jay. "They got involved because they heard me scream, reason being that I never scream. All I really remember is him yelling at me and Glomb picking me up to take me to the hospitol."

Everyone was quiet. This was the first time Parker mentioned what had happened that night. She looked around at everyone. "What?"

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Ape then walked out on the deck."Parker, I think you should get off the deck...now." Shoe sounded like she was freaking out. The reason was loud and clear.

"YO!" It was Vito.

Parker grabbed Jay's hand and dragged him along with her down the stairs. "What's wrong?" The veteran wrestler asked.

"Vito and I don't get along." She simply answered.

Instead of further quetioning the situation, Jay accepted what was given to him. They walked further into the woods and went to the Treetop Casino. She led him up so they could check out how it looked by far. There were slot machines and crap tables, everything. "It looks better than last time." Parker commented.

She stood next to a window and looked outside. With her hands on the sill, the red head turned around to find Jay staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He simple answered as he moved to stand next to her.

"Yeah, right." She said as she turned to stare outside again.

Jay cupped Parker's cheek, gently pulling her gaze back him. "You are. Why would you think you're not?"

"I'm a tomboy. I hate dresses and skirts. I refuse to wear anything that goes more than two inches above my knees. I dyes my hair different colors. My nails are painted dark colors. I wear beanies and tanks. I skate board. I listen to heavy metal and punk rock instead of that Just Bieber crap Missy likes. What about me do you honestly find attractive?"

Jay used both of his hands to cup her face. He then gently pulled her to him until their lips met. Parker was too stunned to do anything. But when Jay pulled away, she looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Everything." He whispered. He then pulled her again and started kissing her again. This time, Parker reacted. She wrapped her arms around Jay's neck to pull him closer.

Parker didn't know what to think. She was so confused by the situation. But one thing was certain. He was a much better kisser than Jamie was.


	13. I Got Support & I Rock The Theme Songs

still want ur votes on which name Parker should have. the choices are in the previous chapter. also, lots of theme songs in this chapt. y? cuz i luv to listen to them.

* * *

Hours had passed. And Jay and Parker were laying out in the yard on a quilt, just looking up at the clouds. The Crew sat stood next to the sliding glass door and watched. The camera crew got a few shots of Bam looking out the window with a pair of binoculers. He turned around to face the camera and said, "Apparently, Jay and Parker are getting cozy with each other. But we know how to stop that." The rest of the Crew laughed. But they stopped when April came into the shot.

"Oh, no you don't. If you do what I think you plan to do, then you'll be the one to explain to Parker why you sabotaged her day with Jay." April complained.

"Fine." Bam said.

"No. It's not fine. Bam, she finally found someone."

"Yeah, and the dude's twice her age." Raab complained.

"No, he's only thirteen years older than her. That's not twice her age." April whined. "Look, she's finally happy. Do you guys really wanna make her mad? You know what she's like when she's pissed."

The Crew ignored the mother and ran out to the shed, looking for paintball guns. Everyone found them nd went into stealth mode.

Jay and Parker sat on the blanket and laughed together. They knew the Crew was going to try to ruin their day. April warned them, of course. So, while they were getting food earlier, they went by the sporting goods store and bought two paintball guns of their own.

As the Crew got closer, Jay and Parker prepared for what was about to happen. Finally, the crew jumped and ran to the wrestlers, only turn right back around when they saw the pair pull out paintball guns of their own. Jay fired and managed to Dico, Rake and Glomb while Parker got Bam, Raab and Novak. "You jerk offs! You didn't think I knew you'd be this stupid?" She then took another shot at Raab.

"Damn, Parker! Sorry!" Raab yelled after he got hit.

Parker threw her gun down and took Jay up to the house. "I honestly don't care if Vito's still there! If he is, I'll throw his fat ass out!" She yelled as she and her pro walked back to the house. "I swear I grew up with children." She groaned.

Jay chuckled as he walked along side her. His phone then rang. He answered it as he continued to walk with Parker. "Hello?"

_"What's this I hear about a new rookie?" _Came a familiar southern accent. It was Matt.

"Hey, Hardy. Yeah. I'm in this season's NXT. How's your brother and Ruby?"

_"I swear that my niece is more mature than my brother at times."_ Matt chuckled. _"Shane came by and said he ran into your rookie a few days ago. And from his discription, she's a looker."_

"You have no idea." Jay then got and idea. "You wanna talk to her?"

Parker's eyes went wide. She didn't know which Hardy was on the phone. But It didn't matter, either one could make her light headed. Jay then handed his phone to Parker, who tentively took it. "Hello?"

_"So, your Jay's rookie?" _Matt asked.

"Yeah. Um...sorry, but which Hardy am I talking to?" The red head asked.

_"Matt." _He answered. Parker screamed so loud that Matt jerked his head away from his phone.

"Oh, my god! Matt! Matt Hardy!" She screamed again. "Sorry. Just really excited."

_"I can tell."_ Matt chuckled. _"So, are you excited about becoming a wrestler?"_

"Yeah. I mean, it's been my dream since I was little." Parker explained.

_"Well, I didn't watch the first episode, sadly. But I'll try to catch it next week."_

"Well, I was on SmackDown! this week. You can see me on Friday then. Oh, and Monday, too."

_"Okay, I'll try. And just so you know, you've got my vote."_

"Thanks, Matt." The red head then gave the phone back to Jay.

Parker then walked back inside while Jay continued to talk to his friend of fifteen plus years. Tonight, she was singing again. Her welcome back party was tonight and she agreed to sing some songs for old time's sake. One song, that she loved since she was kid, she wanted to sing just for fun. But, of course, it never hurt to sing a few extra songs.

* * *

Finally, at sunset, the party started. Glomb built a stage in the backyard, something he was awesome at doing, and LIT was on stage performing. A.J., the lead vocals, wanted Parker to get up there and finally sing. "C'mon, Parker! Show us you still got it!" Everyone kept cheering for the red head even as she jogged on stage and grabbed the mic. Jay held his beer up as if toasting to her talent.

"Okay, you guys know my best song by these guys. So, Jay, where ever the Hell you are right now, I might have this as my theme song. But enough about my Hollywood bullshit. IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" She screamed the last part, getting the crowd excited. The music started and Parker started singing.

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?/ I didn't mean to call you that./ I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me./ Please tell me!_

_Please tell me why!/ My car is in the front yard!/ And I'm sleeping with my clothes on!/ I came in through the window!/ Last night!/ And you're gone./ Gone._

_It's no surprize to me I am my own worst enemy./ 'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit outta me./ The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette!/ Still burning!_

___Please tell me why!/ My car is in the front yard!/ And I'm sleeping with my clothes on!/ I came in through the window!/ Last night!/ And you're gone./ Gone._

_____Please tell me why!/ My car is in the front yard!/ And I'm sleeping with my clothes on!/ I came in through the window!/ Last night!_

_____It's no surpize to me I am my own worst enemy./ 'Cause every now and then I kick he living shit outta me./ Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?/ I didn't mean to call you that._

Everyone screamed for Parker. She might as well have been a rock star instead of a wrestler. She smiled and held her hands in the air, taking in the reaction. "Okay, I'm gonna sing Jay's theme song now. So don't be disapointed if I only get one cheer." Everyone laughed at her joke. And then she told A.J. about her pro's theme song and within seconds, she started singing again.

_GO!/ If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revieled/ Dreams you never lived and scars never healed/ In the darkness, light will take you to the other side/ You'll find me waiting there/ You'll see if youy just close your eyes/ If you just close your eyes/ If you just close your eyes!_

_Deceived by my eyes/ All I was told I should see/ Opinions not mine/ The person they taught me to be/ One night in the dark/ A vision of someone I know/ And out of the darkness, I heard a voice say "I'm you!"_

_Inside of me, a light was turned on/ Then I was alive!_

_If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revieled/ Dreams you never lived and scars never healed/ In the darkness, light will take you to the other side/ You'll find me waiting there/ You'll see if youy just close your eyes!_

_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebody's dream/ Too close to the fire, yet cold and so numb with the pain/ But the fever has broken and the river has run to the sea/ Washed to the ocean and saved by a voice inside me!_

_Inside of me, a light was turned on/ Then I was alive!_

___If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revieled/ Dreams you never lived and scars never healed/ In the darkness, light will take you to the other side/ You'll find me waiting there/ You'll see if youy just close your eyes!_

___Never thought I would be here/ So high/ In the air/ This was my unanswered prayer/ Defined by another/ So much wasted time/ Out of the darkness/ Each breath that I take will be mine!_

___If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revieled/ Dreams you never lived and scars never healed/ In the darkness, light will take you to the other side/ You'll find me waiting there/ You'll see if youy just close your eyes/ If you just close your eyes/ If you just close your eyes!_

Everyone cheered the red head on. She couldn't help but feel proud. "Now, finally, my tribute to one half one of my favorite tag teams. Jay, just so you know, this one's for Adam."

_You think you know me._

_On this day/ I see clearly/ Everything has come to life/ Bitter place/ And a broken dream/ And I'll leave it all behind/ On this day/ It's so real to me/ Everything has copme to life/ Another chance/ To chase a dream/ Another chance to feel/ Chance to feel alive!_

_I've been defeated and brought down/ OHH!/ Drop to my knees when hope ran out/ OHH!/ The time has come to change my ways!_

_On this day/ I see clearly/ Everything has come to life/ Bitter place/ And a broken dream/ And I'll leave it all/ Leave it all behind_

_YEEEAAAHHH!_

_I'll never long for what might've been/ NOW!/ Regret won't waste my life again/ OHH!/ I won't look back/ I'll fight to remain!_

_On this day/ I see clearly/ Everything has come to life/ Bitter place/ And a broken dream/ And I'll leave it all behind/ On this day/ It's so real to me/ Everything has copme to life/ Another chance/ To chase a dream/ Another chance to feel/ Chance to feel alive!_

_Fear will kill me/ All that could be/ Lift these sorrows/ Let me breathe/ Could you set me/ FREEEEEE!/ Could you set me/ FREEEEEE!_

_On this day/ I see clearly/ Everything has come to life/ Bitter place/ And a broken dream/ And I'll leave it all behind/ On this day/ It's so real to me/ Everything has copme to life/ Another chance/ To chase a dream/ Another chance to feel/ Chance to feel alive!_

Again, Parker got a standing ovation. Everyone was cheering her on like she was the shit. She wanted to sing all her favorite wrestling theme songs, so, why not? "This one is from my favorite Diva of all time. And I honestly hope to meet her one day."

_So fuck your rules, man!/ So fuck your rules, man!/ So fuck your rules, man!/ So fuck your rules, man!/ _

_So fuck your rules, man/ You step up, you'll go down fast/ I've to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your sould dance, baby/ Time to free yourself at last/ Unshackle your life's spirit/ Fly away far from the past_

_She's like a lost flower/ Growing up through a crack/ In the bustling sidewalk/ Moving like a river/ So sad/ So hey, where we goin'?/ Tell me where we've gone/ Was there love and fury/ Energy and passion_

___So fuck your rules, man/ You step up, you'll go down fast/ I've to release all the shit ____that has made up my past_

___So go paint your face and proclaim thy warrior soul/ 'Cause life is a brutal fight until we show/ A shade of timelessness for we are all distinct/ And awaiting transcental release_

_____So fuck your rules, man/ You step up, you'll go down fast/ I've to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_______So go let your sould dance, baby/ Time to free yourself at last/ Unshackle your life's spirit/ Fly away far from the past_

If there was one thing that Parker loved. it was feminine domination. And she was most definitely dominating. "What else should I sing?" She asked everyone. And she got many different answers. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

ok, so far:

Devious Diva: 5

The Most Kickass Nerd You've Ever Met: 3

Hardcore Princess: 1


	14. Reviewing The Hangover (not the movie)

so far

Devious Diva: 6

Most Kick Ass Nerd You've Ever Met: 3

Hardcore Princess: 1

i've got a new name i want you to think about. I got permission from KatieWoo and she said i could use it. Mistress of Mischief

btw, sry for taking so lone. ive been having writers block as of late, but ill try to update even more. plz review ur opinions and votes 4 Parker's nickname.

* * *

Parker woke up the next morning with a terrible head ache. All she really remembered from the night before was singing so many songs on the stage, drinking so much booze, and making with a hot blond dude with gorgeous blue eyes. As she tried to sit up, Parker realized that an arm was wrapped around her naked waist. But after thinking for a second, she realized that her whole body was naked. And she felt that her own naked body was pressed firmly up against another equally naked body. After a short struggle, the red head managed to turn over. At first, she thought she was dreaming. After rubbing her eyes and blinking for a few moments, she nearly screamed when she saw her bed partner was Jay. But she saw how the blanket was draped over their bodies. The one thing Parker had since childhood was a child-like curiosity. Meaning that she always had to see how things worked. So, being so curious, Parker pulled back the blanket, and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Jay was as hung as a horse. No wonder he always had a "cocky" persona on TV, he fit the description perfectly. The red head wanted to know how they got into this situation. She started shaking her pro's shoulder. "Jay. Jay, wake up."

The Canadian slowly woke up, looking toward his rookie and smiled. "Well, good morning to you, too." He then snatched the red head and had her laying on top of him. "Wanna have another go?"

"Jay, I swear if you don't let go of me and put a God damn pair of pants on, I'll make it to where you never have to worry about having kids." Parker used a venomous voice, making Jay drop his smirk and get out of bed. Parker did the same and found a pair of cargoes and a CKY tube top. Once she was dress, she turned around and found her pro putting a pair of pants on. Once they were considered decent, Parker started the questioning. "Jay, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I did, do you honestly think I would fucking ask what happened?" She snapped.

Jay took a deep breath before starting. "You kept singing for the next two hours. In between songs, you'd take a shot of whiskey. I honestly thought you were sober. You acted like it."

Parker let her head fall back as she groaned. "I always do." She moaned. "Did we do anything?"

"Well, I ate you up for...damn, nearly the whole night." Jay chuckled a bit when he saw Parker look at him with an embarrassing blush. "And honestly," He walked over to her until she could feel his natural body heat radiating from him. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

Parker smiled a little and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you weren't aggressive with me and I had you screaming." The Canadian smirked at the darkening blush on the red head's cheeks.

Jay and Parker walked out of her room, trying not to look obvious. Sadly, it didn't work. "Hey, if it ain't the lovers!" Dico hollered as he walked toward them. What made it worse was the camera crew following him.

Parker gave a sarcastic smile and punched her long-time friend in the chest. The shock of the impact made Dico fall backwards. "Shut up, Dico." She muttered. Then, she walked off to the pirate bar.

Jay chuckled as he helped Dico stand. "How do you guys handle the abuse?"

"Lots of tolerance, my friend." Dico brushed himself off and headed down stairs to the bar, too. Jay just chuckled some more and followed.

His phone then suddenly rang. Answering it, he heard the unmistakable voice of his best friend. _"Jay, I am lovin' the new girl."_ Adam commented.

"Of course, _you_ would. You're single and horny." Jay joked. "Is that the only reason you called or is there even a reason at all?"

_"I called to invite you over, but when I called Titan Tower, they told me you were on a plane to West Chester. Of all places, why there?"_

Jay walked down the stairs as he answered. "'Cause my rookie invited me to hang out with her friends until RAW."

The fellow Canadian dramatically groaned. _"A bunch of hormonal teenage girls?"_

"Actually, more like full-grown pro skate boarders that have their own show. Not to mention the fact that they're all _guys._" Jay explained.

_"Wait. What?"_ Adam asked.

"Did you watch NXT?"

_"No."_

"Then watch the rerun, 'cause it explains everything." Jay almost thought Adam was really dense, but he decided to explain how he felt about his rookie. "Adam, she's perfect in every way. I really like this one. Adam, when she wins this season, I might try something with her." As he made the turn toward the kitchen, he finished his conversation. "Adam, I gotta go. Talk to ya later." And with that, he hung up.

"Who was that?" Raab asked.

"Just my best friend. He wanted to invite me to his place."

"Okay." Parker intervened. "Jay, tonight's our last night, we need to do some prepping for our match."

Everyone turned to Parker all at once and started questioning her statement.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"I thought you'd be here longer."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"You can't leave now."

Parker held her hands up to make everyone be quiet. "Look, we can't control it. They said something about shooting the RAW 1000 commercial, that and we have the episode with the Muppets coming up in two weeks. We need to get back and get ready for RAW. If we don't, we'll be in trouble. I'm sorry, but we leave in the morning." She then went back upstairs. She heard the door bell ring and went to open the door. Behind it was the last person she ever wanted to see. "Go away, Jamie."

As Parker went to shut the door, Jamie's foot blocked the way. He then pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're my _ex_boyfriend. Big difference. Now get out or-"

"Or what?" He interrupted. "You'll sick your dogs on me again? I'd expect nothing more or less. They always protect the bitch."

By this time, April walked out of no where. When she saw Jamie, she rushed down stairs, unseen and unheard from the two at the door. Once she was down to the Pirate Bar, she was out of breath. "Bam, Jamie's here!" She panted.

Everyone jumped up and ran up stairs only to find Parker holding Jamie up against the wall, her right arm pushing against his throat. "If you ever call me a bitch again, I swear to whatever greater power there is, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" And with that, she actually Irish whipped Jamie out of the house. Everyone stood in shock as they saw Parker slam the door and lock it. She then fell to her knees, having a break down. Raab ran to her side and helped her up. He saw that she had actually fainted.

Raab turned to face the Crew and Jay. The Crew knew what needed to be done. "Call the airport, try to find a flight that leaves today." Bam said. Everyone nodded and took their leave. Bam turned to Jay and said, "Today, you two will leave. If Jamie came by today, he'll come back every chance he can. You two need to leave so you can keep our little sister safe."

Jay nodded and headed toward the room. He wanted to ask Parker a question. Once he got the the room and opened the door to find Parker rushingly packing her bags. "Okay, need to get my extra dye and suspenders. Also have to pack pink studded belt and striped arm warmers. Anything else? Oh! Need my black and pink converses." She muttered as she rushed around her room.

"You okay?" Jay asked. "I thought you passed out."

"I'm known to be a good actress. The last thing I want is to see them giving me those pity looks I got at the hospital." She explained. Once all of her stuff was thrown in her bags, she helped Jay pack up. Once that was done, Parker searched for her phone. But when she found it, she was surely surprised. Her phone was on her dresser, sitting up with the screened side leaning against the mirror. Picking it up and turning it around, Parker found that the camcorder had been recording. From the time on the corner of the screen, she saw that it had been recording everything in front of it for over eleven hours. "Jay? Did you turn on the camcorder on my phone?"

The Canadian walked across the room to stand next to his rookie. "No, you did. At least, that's what I remember."

Parker saved the footage and started it from the beginning.

_Both wrestlers were heard snickering, but they weren't seen since the footage was black. "Let me turn on the night vision." Parker whispered. Once the night vision was on, both were seen staring at the phone, Jay was shirtless and wearing a pair of blue jeans while Parker was shirtless too, but still had her black and white striped bra and black cargo pants on. "Okay, it's on." She whispered as she set it up on the dresser._

_"Alright." Jay praised. "Hi, I'm Jay Reso, this is Parker Maddison, and we're about to fool around." He chuckled as he did his Johnny Knoxville impression. He then turned Parker to face him and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "God, you're so hot." He stated in a husky voice._

_"You're pretty fine yourself." The red head responded. She then reached around to unhook her bra. _

_Jay's eyes widened when he saw the Heart-O-Gram tattoo on her right breast. "I better story about this later." He said as he pointed to her tattoo._

_"In this house, we take everything serious...except serious things." Both wrestlers laughed. _

_Jay then rolled them over so Parker was on her back while he was unbuttoning her jeans. "I finally get to see what you're hiding." He chuckled. He then unzipped her jeans, slowly pulling them down her legs. _

_"Just eat me already, Jason! Damn! And I thought 'Taker was slow!" Parker whined. She was so anxious to feel Jay that she nearly threw a tantrum. But she froze as she felt his hot breath against her hairless nether lips. _

_The blond Canadian stroked the red head's glistening lips with his tongue. An experimental lick to test the waters. That slight moan was all he needed to hear. Jay then attacked Parker's pussy with such passion that could rival Shakespear. It was almost like he was frenching her womanhood. The moans he made creative with the vibrations added more pleasure for the red head. She ran her fingers through his hair, getting a good grip before tugging him to the right spots. _

_Finally, she literally screamed. She had never been so vocal in her whole short life. She felt as though she fireworks light up in her body. Almost if she exploding from the inside. But in this case, she quite literally did. As Jay went up to kiss her, Parker surprized him by flipping them both over and reaching for his zipper. Instead of complaining, Jay decided to just let it happen. Once his pants and boxers were gone, Parker just attacked him. She bobbed her head on his impressive shaft. He was so big, she was surprized she wasn't gagging._

_Jay threw his head back and tangled his hands in his lover's hair. "UHH, Fuck!" He swore. It nearly made Parker laugh to hear profanities come from her pro's mouth. She kept her pace up, only to slow down when she felt stiffen. She almost lifted herself off of him...if it hadn't been for his grip on her hair, she would have succeeded. Jay held her in place and practically fucked her mouth. Perker nearly choked, but she didn't feel like complaining. _

_Jay didn't want to cum in Parker's mouth, but it felt so good that he couldn't help it. He exploded into her mouth like a broken dam. So much was coming out that drops were seeping out of the courners of her mouth. When Jay pulled out of her mouth, he collapsed on the bed. Parker grabbed the sheet on the matress and wiped her mouth of any leftover cum. _

_As the red head crawled onto the bed, Jay wrapped his arms around her form. Pulling her down to lay in his emrace, Jay held Parker close, not willing to let her go. "Please tell me we can do that again." He gasped._

_"As much as you want." Parker giggled. Within moments, the two were asleep._

Parker just stared at the screen in disbelief. "I can't believe I did that." She said.

After a few moments of silence, Jay replied with a smirk, "I can."

The red head playfully smacked his arm away, which had some how wound its way around her waist. "Shut up." She grumbled. After a few minutes of intense thinking, Parker finally made up her mind. "I'm not leaving tonight. We're staying until morning."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I've fought dudes twice my size...I've even made you collapse." She said the last part of the sentence with a chuckle. "I shouldn't let Jamie intimidate me." She then faced her pro/lover. "Besides, my motto has always been 'Face The Fear', and I need to live up to it." And with that, Parker sweetly kissed Jay, who in return, responded just as sweetly.


	15. Author's Note

to my readers, im sry to say that this story will be on hold until further notice. I just can't think of anything for it. but i will make another story for wrestling and hopefully that will help me think of more to add to If You Can't Join 'Em, Beat 'Em!


End file.
